1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for converting rotary motion into axial motion, in accordance.
2. The Prior Art
Such a device is known from DE 25 02 052 C2.
A similar device is described in DE 36 29 281 A1. However, in that document, differing from the abovementioned device, the planet rollers have a threaded groove as profiling. Threaded groove profiling of this type rules out any slip between the planet rollers and the thread of the thrust element.
A device for converting rotary motion into axial motion is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,221, in which device a threaded rod acts on planet rollers mounted in a planet carrier. In this case, the threaded rod and the planet wheels have threads that are matched to one another. The thrust element is displaced axially by a hollow wheel that is supported axially on this thrust element and in which the planet rollers roll.
Proceeding from the device according to DE 25 02 052 C2, the invention is concerned with the problem of providing a device of the generic type that is of more simple construction and functions with less friction.